The ability to service devices that are elevated requires a system for getting a service technician to the device. One common system used to reach elevated locations is a ladder. However, when the distance to reach the device is significant, the use of a ladder is restricted to only those individuals that are physically capable of climbing the distance of the ladder. Safety issues also have to be considered. The more fatigue a worker is experiencing, the more likely an accident could occur, such as slipping and falling. Hence, fatigue that comes with climbing great distances should be taken into consideration when implementing a system to reach a device at an elevated location. A climb assist system can be used to aid the worker in climbing the ladder. A typical climb assist system would employ a motor driven looped cable that is attached to a safety harness donned by the worker.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective method of tensioning an endless looped member in a climb assist system to ensure the proper operation of the climb assist system.